1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble forming devices and more particularly to an improved device for making multiformed bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simple bubble making device is a ring connected to the end of a stem which is dipped into a bottle of soapy solution. Withdrawing the ring so that a film is spread across the opening the operator blows on the film until a bubble is formed and released into the air. Other types have been developed wherein a ring or some form of an aperture is connected directly to a bottle or container from which it is supplied with soapy fluid. More advanced devices tend to incorporate mechanical elements for the most part that require an operator to activate. These devices work reasonably well providing there is coordinating action between the operator and device to make it function effectively. There are problems connected with such devices having to do with proper control of the means for metering soapy fluids, priming, dripping and drainage. Metering of the fluid is concerned with the number and size of orifices and, of course, exact location so as to direct beads of fluid on the aperture.
Priming involves the means for spreading a film of fluid across the aperture for formation of a bubble. Dripping is generally present in such devices because it is difficult to control the rate of the metering process with the frequency of release of bubbles from the aperture. As a result some drainage occurs and to avoid loss of fluid and messy handling procedures a closure type tube is a tank for containing a quantity of soapy liquid. A hollow stem extends from the tank to dispense a flow of the liquid to the hollow chamber in the ring. The rearward face of the ring is concave and includes a number of outlet orifices which open rearwardly through the concave face of the ring. The soapy liquid flowing outwardly through the orifices flows downwardly within the concave channel to fill the channel completely. The device is then activated manually to draw some of the liquid within the concave face inwardly within the ring to form a film over the opening. Then in order to prime the ring a movable pad controlled by the operator is brought to bear against the concave channel and the liquid wets the surface of the pad. When the pad is withdrawn it will draw some of the liquid away to initiate the formation of a film over the opening. Thus, the liquid will continue to flow and the film will be regenerated quite rapidly which permits bubbles to be formed.
The above described procedure for priming the ring and formation of bubbles is not consistent with the aerodynamics of airflow. In that connection it is purported that due to the laminar flow of air past the ring the static pressure will drop which will be effective in drawing liquid into the rearward concave channel and the formation of bubbles will continue as long as airflow and supply of liquid continues. Obviously, this statement must be in error because the flow of air through the opening and over the peripheral edge of the ring will tend instead to create a vortex adjacent to the rearward face of the concave channel of the ring and produce a back pressure thereon. Therefore, in view of this it is doubtful that the fluid will flow rapidly into the channel. Further, if the pad is pressed against the concave channel and it is full of fluid, as stated, the sudden withdrawal of the pad will literally spill the channel empty of fluid regardless of whether or not the air is in movement. Therefore, there is no provision for drainage and the fluid will run out of the tapered tube.
The Wakeem device, like Lerman's device, is manually primed in order to form a film of soapy liquid over the bubble forming aperture. This device includes a bottle for holding a quantity of soapy liquid. An elongated tube extends through the top of the bottle to reach the bottom surface of the liquid. The other end is connected to a compressible bulb. A shorter tube also extends out of the top of the bottle having its open lower end positioned above the top of the liquid. Accordingly, when this device is mounted on a bicycle the operator squeezes the bulb which forces air through the elongated tube to the bottom of the bottle. Presumably, the air pressure in the liquid causes a bubble to form on the top surface of the liquid whence it is forced upwardly to the bottom opening of the shorter tube and outwardly of the tube.
Obviously, the Wakeem device requires continuous operator control to prime the shorter tube. Further, it is questionable that the formation of bubbles will last very long because the space between the top of the liquid and the bottom opening of the shorter tube must be critical. For example, as the supply of liquid is used up and the level drops in the bottle it is doubtful that sufficient air pressure can be generated in the elongated tube to lift a bubble of film from the surface of the liquid to the bottom opening of the shorter tube.
In view of the above, it is seen that the Lerman and Wakeem devices are partly or wholly dependent on the manual control of an operator. These and other devices now on the market contend with some or most of the problems related above. Also, by virtue of their construction these devices are primarily limited to the formation of singular or simple annular shaped bubbles of relatively small sizes.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a bubble discharging device that will solve the aforementioned problems. It is assembled in one piece, compact and a wholly self-operating unit can be manufactured inexpensively with simple and unique means for producing an assortment of bubbles including ones stuck together in clusters, some large in size as a basketball.